Don't Leave Me
by MusicckLover16
Summary: Naruto is fed up with Gaara not wanting to settle down and start a family. Will Gaara be able to change his ways to keep him around or will he lose his blonde forever? Itachi is acting strange and Kyuubi is wondering why. Will Itachi having cold feet ruin their relationship for good or will it make them stronger in the end? PDLM REPOST!, Yoai, Mpreg NarGaa, KyuuIta OCCness Beta'd
1. Chapter 1

**MusicckLover16: Okay guys this is a revised version of PDLM. I had help from my Beta and we kinda re-wrote each chapter and made changes here and there. I am Happy to say that I am even more involved with this story now than I was in the beginning. So without further ado please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was packing all of his clothes into a suitcase, <em>'Shit I need to hurry up he should be here any minute'<em>. He was running around the room collecting all of his things, before he could finish he heard keys unlocking the door in the distance.

_'Dammit, I didn't want him to come home while I was still here'_ Naruto thought as he got more of his clothes out of the walk in closet.

"Hey, I'm home. What do you want for dinner? You wouldn't believe the day I had! Those damn kids will be the death of me," Gaara said while removing his shoes and putting his jacket in the coat rack, "this little boy put gum in this girls hair then had the nerve to lie to about it like I didn't see him do it. Little Bastard most likely has a crush on-...where are you going?" he asked when he reached the bedroom he shared with his love of four years.

Naruto sighed he was trying to avoid this, "I'm leaving Gaara." he said grabbing the rest of his stuff. He moved towards the front of their condo to look for anything else he wanted to take with him.

"I can see that but where are you going and why are you taking all of your stuff? " Gaara asked following him into the den.

Naruto turned toward him, _'I guess it's now or never'_ he thought. "Gaara I'm breaking up with you, it's over and I'm leaving. " he finally said after starting at him for a few seconds.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?! Why? What's wrong?! What did I do wrong?!" Gaara asked hysterically, as he began to hyperventilate.

"Gaara I can't do this anymore. I'm ready to commit and get married and start a family. And you're not, every time I bring up commitment or starting a family you shut me out. If you're not going to even listen to me and actually give it some serious thought them why are we even together? I told you I wanted to get married and start a family before you even agreed to this relationship! You knew what I wanted and yet every time we have sex you make me wear a condom so you don't get pregnant. I've been hinting to you for the last six months that I wanted to marry you and what have you done?! Brush it off! Dammit Gaara don't start crying! Ugghh I can't do this shit anymore. Four fucking years and you still don't want to settle down with me! I'm done I'm going to find someone who can give me what I want." Naruto explained before he began walking to the front door with his things.

"Naruto wait don't do this, I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding! Please! " a historical Gaara said with tears pouring down his face as he ran in front of Naruto blocking his exit.

"Gaara move out of the way." Naruto said in a bored time as he looked away from him, he hated to see him cry.

"Naruto don't leave! We can work this out. Don't leave, please! Let's talk about this first!" Gaara cried against Naruto's chest hoping that Naruto will come to his senses and stop with this terrible joke.

Naruto sighed, he wanted to believe those words so bad. "Gaara I'll stay tonight, but we need to sit down and talk in the morning." He said to the smaller man leaning against him defeatly, he hated when he cried.

"Of course!" Gaara said jumping into the taller man before him, wrapping his arms and legs around the love of his life. Happy to know that he now had a chance to fix what ever the hell the problem was and keep his blonde with him.

Naruto dropped all of his stuff and wrapped his arms around his crying lover. Naruto carried Gaara back to their room before laying down with his red head still wrapped up in his arms crying softly.

Gaara continued to hold in tight afraid to let his blond go. "You know I love you more than anything in this world, right?" he whispered into Naruto's ear. Before drifting off to sleep.

"I know, I know baby. We'll make this work okay." Naruto whispered back to his slumbering love I'm his arms, truly believing Gaara's words, that they really can work it out hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it's pretty much the same but the first feew chapters are going to be basically the same. Once we get the chapter 5 that when things start getting interesting! Hope you enjoy.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I will be posting these first few chapters like back to back for those of you looking forward to chapter 5 I don't want you to be waiting for even longer than before.**

* * *

><p>Gaara managed to wake up before Naruto, and take the fastest shower of his life. He threw on some jeans and one of Naruto' s orange shirt after he put Naruto's stuff back where it belonged. Then ran to the kitchen and began making an extravagant breakfast while thinking about how horrible it was to sleep with just the idea that Naruto wouldn't want him.<p>

He had a hard time staying asleep. Every time Naruto shifted in his sleep, Gaara began to panic thinking Naruto was going to get up and him. Just thinking about what happened when he returned home, brought tears to his eyes. Naruto wanted to leave him. Those words didn't even sound right in a sentence! All he could think about is that he hasn't been a good boyfriend and ignored his blonde's feelings. Gaara noticed every hint that was dropped, and every time the taller male mentioned wanting kids. All this time he thought he was joking! He didn't know he was serious! Gaara would give the blond anything he would ever possibly ask for. Naruto is his life, without him he's nothing.

_'How horrible would it be to sleep if Naruto wasn't actually sleeping there next to me?'_ he thought to himself as he heard the shower turn on.

Naruto awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, Danishes, yogurt, potatoes, sausages, biscuits and gray, pancakes, French toast, and fresh fruit. As he looked around the bedroom he woke up in, he thought back to what happened yesterday.

"Dammit, I don't want to deal with this shit today," he said to himself softly while walking into to bathroom for a well needed shower, "but it has to be done if we are going to stay together."

_'Okay Gaara calm down we're going to work this out over a nice breakfast. And we're going to fix this and be together forever and I'll give him the family he deserves.'_ he thought as he paced the kitchen. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Naruto come in and make his self a plate of the food made for them.

"Can you grab me a cup of coffee? " Naruto asked from his seat at the table.

Gaara was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto's question. He quickly looked to Naruto and tried to remember his question. "Coffee! Yes of course! " he said rushing to make Naruto's coffee exactly how he liked it. Six sugars, three creamers, and topped with whipped cream.

"Here you go, " Gaara exclaimed giving him his coffee then taking a seat across from the blond, "How's the food? Can I get you anything else? " he asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice, failing miserably.

"Gaara just get yourself something to eat and sit down. We have a lot to talk about. " Naruto sighed taking a sip of his coffee.

"...I'm not hungry" Gaara said with his head down trying to hold back his tears, worried that maybe Naruto could possibly not want to be with him, and that maybe it wasn't just a misunderstanding.

Naruto felt a headache coming on, so he began to eat his food to keep his energy up to help fight the headache. '_Ugh I don't want to do this right now.'_ Naruto thought to his self as he noticed the tears slipping down the red head's face, even though he tired to hide it.

"Okay Gaara so what are we going to do to fix this? Because you know what I want, and have yet to even try to think about my feelings. I was fine we just being boyfriends for a while, but it's time to settle down and start a family. And if your not going to give me that then I'll leave and find someone who can." Naruto said, his voice full of seriousness and authority.

"We just... (hiccup).. misunderstood(hiccup) each other. (Hiccup) I know I haven't really been giving your feelings much thought, but every time you mentioned wanting kids or getting married, I thought you were joking! (Hiccup) But I know now that you were serious and meant it. I've been ready too, I was waiting for you to propose!(Hiccup) We can go get married right now!" Gaara cried from his seat across the table.

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked over to Gaara, and embraced him in a hug.

"Babe stop crying okay? We're going to be just fine. And we can't get married right now." He said soothing his red head.

"Why... (hiccup) why not? We can start making babies then if we can't get married just yet. " Gaara replied, his voice muffled against Naruto's stomach.

"Because baby, I'm going to be late to the gym if we do," Naruto said with a chuckle, "don't worry okay, I'm not going to leave you now that I know you want the things that I want too. So stop crying, okay?"

"Oh Naruto I do so much! I want to be the best mommy to our kids! " Gaara cried with tears of joy running down his face.

"Baby I gotta go, or I'm going to be late for sure. " Naruto said before leaning down to kiss the younger male passionately.

Gaara poured every emotion he was currently feeling into that kiss. 'He's going to stay with me! We're going to start a family!' Was running though Gaara's head as he kissed his blond lover.

Naruto has to break the kiss. Feeling his resistance breaking, ready to take Gaara right here on the table, or the floor, or the counter... _'STOP or you'll lose your job!'_ He kept chanting to his self.

~Time Skip~

"Hey guys. Soooo... Gaara and I almost broke up yesterday. " Naruto said to his friends and co-workers.

The entire table they were all sitting at went quiet. Shikamaru actually looked up from his nap to stare at the blond in shock. Sasuke had a poker face but it was easy to see in his eyes that he was just as shocked as everyone else. Sai just looked confused, Kiba looked like he was going to die if shock, and Choji had to stop eating his chips because he started choking on them when he heard the news.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY?" Kiba asked with a shocked expression.

"Are you fucking serious?! Sasuke said with a bored voice, despite his obvious shock.

"I don't understand why that's a big deal. " Sai said confused on everyone else's reactions.

"Its because Gaara and I liked each other in high school and all throughout college, but neither one of us ever went for it. Until this jackass thought it would be funny to drug Gaara at our graduation party and have his way with him. But he didn't think that Gaara would come to me crying about how he felt funny and he penis was hurting really bad and if I could fix it for him. The prick was standing back watching when I noticed him, after that I told Kankuro what the guy did. He's Gaara's big brother, so he kicked his ass beyond recognition and guy ended up in a coma. I still have no idea if he ever woke up. That was the day Gaara and I got together and we've been inseparable ever since." Naruto explained, as he remembered that day.

"Oh, so why we're you guys going to break up then? " Sai asked wondering why everyone was still quite.

"We were going to break up because I want to start a family and to settle down, and Gaara didn't seem ready to do that. But when I told him that he instantly said 'I thought you were joking, lets get married right now' and such, I didn't know he wanted the same things I did. But I'm happy to know that he does. It was rather cute actually." Naruto said with a smile on his face remembering how he could have been late today. 'I think I have two more people to train today'

"So you guys are okay now?" Shikamaru asked generally interested in what was being discussed.

"Yeah were going to be fine, hey Kiba how many more people do you need to work with today?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"I think I only have to train 3 people today, why?" Kiba asked, noticing the blonde's change in subject.

"I think I only have two people, but will you go do something with me after you get off work?" Naruto asked before getting up, noticing that their break was over.

"Naruto, what for?" Kiba asked while throwing his drink away.

"You'll see." Naruto replied on his way back to his area at the gym, ready to get his work finished as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>On to the next!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little different from the original chapter.**

* * *

><p>Gaara tried to keep his eyes on the road as he drove to his sister's house. He kept getting distracted by how Naruto kissed him this morning. <em>'It felt so good, ugh I wanted him to take me right then and there!'<em> Gaara pulled into his sister's driveway, not even remembering how he got there or which way he went.

Temari looked up from her cleaning to see her little brother's car parked in her driveway, upon a closer look she noticed him still in the car.

'What is he's doing just sitting there?' She wondered making her way outside.

Gaara jumped when he heard a tap tap in his window, but noticing it was just his sister, he calmed down.

"Oh hey Temari." Gaara said getting out of the car, "I was hoping you were home. I need someone to talk to about Naruto, and I couldn't go to Kankuro. We all know he would jump to conclusions and try to kill him" he said as he made his way into the house with his sister at his side.

"Sure Gaara you know you could talk to me about anything, so what's up? Trouble in paradise? Hehehe" She asked with a laugh as she began to finish cleaning up.

~Time Skip~

"I don't know what to do now, I don't know if I'm suppose to propose to him or wait for him to propose to me. Does he want to wait to we have a few kids first or what? I'm so confused." Gaara whined as he finished telling his big sister everything that's happened in the last few days.

Temari sat sipping her tea listening to Gaara, adding little comments here and there.

"Aww sweety don't worry everything is going to be just fine okay. He will propose to you when the time is right, if he does it now it won't seem real or really mean anything because you knew it was coming." She explained to her troubled little brother not liking the last puppy dog look he had in his eyes.

"But what do I do now? I can't just sit around and wait for it to happen. We haven't had sex in a week! What if he isn't finding me attractive anymore?! Just this morning we were having this amazing kiss and it was getting really good then he just broke it off and said he had to get to work! He didn't have to be at work for another hour!" Gaara whined as he looked at his sister with a slight blush.

"Okay I know what you need! Give me your keys." She said walking out the door with him close behind her.

"Why? Where are you going? " Gaara asked, struggling to keep up with her.

"WE are going shopping." Temari said calming starting Gaara's car waiting for him to get in.

"Shopping?! Why didn't you say so sooner? " he said going in the car.

"Ahh the joys of having a gay sibling, someone to go shopping with! Hehehe." She giggled driving down the street toward the mall on the other side of town.

~Time Skip~

"We've been here for over 2 hours, Temari, why is this not enough?" Gaara said holding up his 3 bags of random sexy outfits. They had been into so many shops. Hot Topic, Victoria Secret... Hell, we even went into Debs. It's getting to be a bit too much for Gaara. "I don't even know HOW you can spend 30 minutes in Debs, there's like ONE ROW OF SEXY STUFF."

"They just seem not as wonderful or something is missing. And I don't know Gaara, maybe it's just in my genetic code.. oh well.. maybe not. But whatever, never mind." She said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

As they continued to walk, Gaara's stomach grumbled. "Eh? Ne, Temari, let's get something to eat at the food court." She just nodded with the same thoughtful expression on her face.

After food was gathered she decided to get more into detail than just a sexy outfit... "Gaara, do you happen to know one of Naruto's sexy fantasies?" she asked, with a single eyebrow raised.

~Time skip~

"Okay Gaara I think you have everything you need. Now remember just do exactly what I said okay. And I promise you, that Naruto won't be able to resist you." Temari explained as Gaara dropped her off back at her house.

"Thanks Temari, I'm nervous are you sure he's going to like it? " Gaara said as he looked in the bags from the stuff they bought at the mall.

"Don't worry sweety, Naruto will love it! Oh and don't forget to stop at the drug store okay? " She said before he drove away.

_'Okay Gaara you can do this. Naru is going to love it.'_ Gaara thought as he drove away.

~Timeskip~

"Gaara I'm home." I said making my way into our condo. Before I even closed the door I noticed there was a path of rose petals leading up stairs and down the hall.

_'Hmm I wonder what he's up to now.'_ I thought closing the door and taking off my shoes before following the path, not surprised it led to our room.

When I opened the door, my jaw hit the floor.

There was Gaara wearing the sexiest outfit I've ever seen in my life. He was laying on the bed on his side with his left hand holding up his head. He had on sexy black cat ears and black eyeliner and mascara, with little whiskers draw on his face. Next he had on a black mesh see-through crop top with his stomach out. Then lower down there were black leather shorts that barely covered his ass with a black bushy tail sucking it from the back of them. Farther down he had on a pair of black leather com-bat boots with military style laces. On his hands we're black cat paws with claws attached to the tips of the fingers.

He was dressed as my secret fantasy, I only told him about that one drunken night in college. '_I can't believe he remembered that, but damn he looks so fucking sexy right now'_

"Come here Naru. Come fulfill your deepest fantasy. " Gaara said to the blond in a deep sexy voice, that had the hair on the back of Naruto's neck standing at attention.

"That's master to you kitty." the blond said slowly made his way to the bed, barely noticing the candles in the room giving off a faint glow.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank my Beta for the mall scene because I was at a loss on what to do there. <strong>

**THANKS PURPLEOMPSKI !**

**P.s. Go check out her amazing story ****_Soul Mate Time Break _**

**She doesn't think its that good but its great please help me tell her that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is pretty much the same except for a few minor changes here and there.**

* * *

><p>Naruto got on the bed and kissed those luscious lips he loved so much. Gaara moaned into the kiss and put his slender arms around Naruto's tan neck, pulling him down on top of him. Naruto moved his body between the red head's legs and lay down on top of him, kissing him thoroughly using his tongue. Moaning into the blond man's mouth, he tugged on Naruto's shirt, he did not even have to tug twice to let the blond know what he wanted when the shirt ripped off of the tan muscular body. Gaara was on cloud nine when the blond changed the way his tongue was wrestling with the red head's, going from a fake fight over dominance to tickling the roof of his mouth. Gaara's eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling, letting out muffled groan. Naruto excited about the sound, ground his hips down into the smaller man below him.<p>

Naruto moved down to Gaara's jaw nipping and sucking his way to his ears. As he took the ear lobe into his mouth, Gaara arched his back at the sensation he was receiving. The blond let his teeth graze the lobe before making his way to the other one giving it the same treatment. Gaara was moaning loudly at this point.

"What's wrong Gaara? We're barely getting started and your already moaning like bitch in heat." Naruto whispered into his little red head's ear, his voice thick with lust.

"Naru please! Ahhh... I... nee... I need mor... more!" Gaara got out in between pants as Naruto moved down his to where his neck met his shoulder. Naruto bit down on Gaara's neck hard enough to leave break the skin but not to leave a scar.

The blond began to slide his hand down the smaller males body, stopping to remove his shirt, once his shirt was removed Naruto then went down to place butterfly kisses all over his boyfriend's chest. Once he reached Gaara's left nipple, he gave it a lick. The red head moaned as his lover continued his attack with the other nipple. Below him Gaara was moaning like a wanton slut, he was loving the way Naruto would take the nub between his teeth and lick it. Moving his tongue up and down in quick motions making it stand up at attention.

Naruto was quickly bored with just playing with Gaara's nipples so he started to move down lower on his body. Stopping to dip his tongue into the red head's belly button twirling his tongue around the outside then doing inside had Gaara arching into the blond above him.

Naruto just chuckled and without another word the tanned hand slid into Gaara's leather shorts and his fingers wrapped around the red head's weeping member and started stroking it with slow movements. Gaara arched into Naruto loving the feel of the warm tan hand sliding up and down slowly and tightly.

"Naruto.. ahhh... sto..stoooppp... ngghh... stop... teasing... ahh.. nnggh me." Gaara said between moans.

"What do you need huh? Tell me Gaara what do you want me to do now?" Naruto said deeply watching Gaara tremble by his hand.

"I need... ahhh.. uggh.. I ne-" Gaara was interrupted by a banging on the door.

"NARUTOOOOO! OPEN UP! MAN WE HAVE A HUGH PROBLEM!" Kiba was heard yelling throughout the entire building.

"SOMEONE BETTER BE DEAD OR YOU WILL BE!" Naruto shouted back irritated at being interrupted from his favorite activity. He de-tangled himself from the smaller male, who wasn't very happy about the interruption either. Making his way down the stairs.

"Dude, WTF?! I was busy." Naruto exclaimed angrily opening the door with such force that it almost came off the henges.

"Man we have a problem! Hinata found the uhh thing and she thinks it's for her!" Kiba explained making his way into the house.

"She what? Kiba I told you to hide it somewhere no one would ever find it!" Naruto yelled forgetting about being interrupted momentarily.

"Yeah I know! But how was I suppose to know she planned on rearranging our room," Kiba said stressed our with the whole situation, "just come fix it so she won't get the wrong impression" he pleaded with the blond.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked coming down the stairs in one of Naruto's shirts on top of his costume.

"Nothing! Babe I'll be back." Naruto said kissing Gaara on the cheek before turning around to open the door, but instead of walking out he ran into a hard chest.

"Sup yo! I need a place to crash. 'Tachi kicked me out." Naruto's older brother Kyuubi said making his way into the house and plopping down on the couch, tossing his overnight bag on the love seat across from him.

"Dude we don't have time for this lets go! " Kiba urged pushing Naruto out the door.

"Babe I'll be back okay! It shouldn't take no more than two hours okay!" Naruto got out before he was shoved all the way our the door.

"What shouldn't take more than two hours?! Naruto!" Gaara yelled as the door was slammed shut.

"So what's up with the cat ears?" Kyuubi asked the red head with a smirk.

Gaara jumped forgetting he was there that fast, "um that's none of your business. Why are you here? " he asked switching to his I-can't-trust-you-so-I'm-watching-you voice, snatching the cat ears off his head hiding them behind his back.

"I told you guys 'Tachi kicked me out so I need a place to stay until he calms down" Kyuubi replied getting up and going into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He opened the refrigerator and began looking for anything appealing.

Gaara followed him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, "so why did he kick you out?" He asked closing his refrigerator so Kyuubi wouldn't take any of his food.

Kyuubi, who wasn't phased by Gaara's rudeness, moved on to the cabinet to find food, "it all started when I went to the club the other night with some of my co-workers and, oh sweet Naruto's last cup of ramen, I ran into my ex Suigetsu and we were talking you know just catching up and next thing you know he's all over me and shit. Kissing and humping me like some bunny. But anyways I just kept thinking shit this isn't happening shit this isn't Happening. I love 'Tachi, I love 'Tachi. So I push him off of me and was like 'dude wtf is your problem you know damn well I'm in a relationship.' And this jackass was like 'I still love you please come back to me I can give you so much more than that ice bitch' so I knocked his ass out and left the club. But he somehow got our house number and has been calling and 'Tachi got pissed off and thought I cheated on him so he kicked me out. So long story short ex's are bad for current relationships. " Kyuubi said taking his ramen out off the microwave, then leaving against the counter breaking his chop-sticks.

"So basically you kissed your ex and Itachi thinks you created on him.? Well you did cheat." Gaara said in a dull voice.

"Hey I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! Weren't you listening to me?! I didn't Cheat on him! I love'Tachi with all my fucking heart! And don't you ever fucking doubt that shit! " Kyuubi yelled outraged that Gaara would even think something like that.

"Then why are you here telling me this instead of telling him? " Gaara asked with a smirk.

"...You're a bastard..." Kyuubi said finally understanding.

"Took you long enough. Now get the fuck out of my kitchen ...eating up all my man's ramen." Gaara's voice got softer towards the end, snatching the ramen cup out of the larger man's hand.

"Fuck you to ya damn raccoon! What does my brother see in you? " Kyuubi said making his way to the front of The house. As he got closer to his bag he got his phone out and dialed Itachi's number, taking his stuff up stairs to the guest room.

"Ughh answer the phone! " Kyuubi sighed as he plopped onto the bed. Six rings later he hung up, only to call again.

"What do you want?" Itachi said finally answering the phone.

"Babe. I miss you. Please let me come home. " Kyuubi pleaded into the phone.

"Why should I?! Go home to your purple haired skank!" He yelled trying to keep the tears out of his voice.

"Tachi come on! You know I don't want him! There's only you baby! " Kyuubi said back into the phone.

"Whatever Kyuubi, FUCK YOU! Don't bring your cheating ass back here, because if you do I wont be here! " Itachi was heard yelling into the phone, before hanging up in Kyuubi's face.

"DAMMIT! FUCK MAN!" Kyuubi yelled throwing his phone against the wall, watching it smash into little pieces. He then pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them before burying his face into his arms.

"Hey Gaara what do you think he meant by 'I won't be there' ?" Kyuubi asked, his voice muffled against his arms. Directing his question towards where he knew Gaara was sitting.

"He would most likely go stay with his brother. So if your going to go look for him start with Sasuke's house." Gaara said getting up from his chair, making his way to the door.

"But how am I suppose to get him to trust me again? " Kyuubi mumbled with his head still in between his legs, curling up tighter.

"He won't trust you immediately, but eventually if you show him that your being sincere then slowly he will start to trust you again, " Gaara said standing I'm the doorway, "its going to take some time but I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work. " he finished, showing his deep side.

"Thanks man, oh and don't worry my brother isn't going to leave you man, he can't survive without you. " Kyuubi said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kyuubi is a lil OCC but he has a good reason to be.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is the chapter we have all been waiting for! Chapter 5 Finally**

* * *

><p><em>'Who does he think he is! Cheating on me with that... that... with that slut! Stupid jerk! I'm a Uchiha dammit I don't and won't take crap like this!'<em> Itachi thought to himself, hoping to bring himself into a better mood. "UGHHH I can't fucking stand this!" he screamed inside the otherwise silent car. '_Making me fall in love with his ass just to cheat on me! Stupid ass Kyuubi'_ Itachi continued thinking to himself while driving to his brother's house in tears, that he won't ever admit to, falling down his cheeks.

The more he thought about the situation, the worse he felt. _'Sasuke better be at home... and alone. I don't want anyone else to see me like this.'_, he thought pulling into his little brother's driveway. Itachi sighed as he stepped out of the car, grabbing his bag from the back seat. Slowly making his way to the door, trying to compose himself.

Itachi slowly walks toward the door, upon reaching it he immediately begins ringing the door bell. Not paying attention to the voice on the other side of the door yelling, "Just a second!" , he starts banging on the door.

"Okay! Okay! What the hell do you want? Banging on my damn door li-..." Sasuke exclaimed ripping the door open ready to fuck up who ever was banging on his door like that.

"Sasu-chan I need a place to stay for a while. Can I stay here?" Itachi asked turning his head to hide his eyes.

"Itachi look at me."

"What? Why?"

"Have you been crying? What's wrong?!"

"I... um... Can I come in? I don't want to talk about this outside."

"OH! Yes of course! Come in please."

Itachi slips past Sasuke to make his way into the house followed closely by Sasuke. Sasuke guides Itachi to the living room and makes him sit down on the couch.

"I'll be right back okay. I'll go get some tea and cookies, just make yourself at home." Sasuke said placing the blanket that was on the back of the couch on Itachi before walking into the kitchen.

"Okay..." Itachi replied sadly bring his feet up onto the couch before wrapping his arms around his knees.

"What kind of tea do you want?" Sasuke yells from the kitchen, he can be heard opening and closing cabinet doors.

"Green please." Itachi replies, barely changing the tone of his voice to be heard from the living room.

Sasuke returns to the living room carrying a tray with a kettle filled with boiling water, two cups, sugar, tea leaves and a plate of their mother's homemade cookies. He places the tray down onto the coffee table before walking over to the gas fireplace and switching it on. Sasuke then runs to the hall closet and grabs a second blanket before returning to the couch and sitting at the opposite end.

Itachi leans over to the table and makes his tea exactly the way he likes it, four tea leaves and two sugar cubes, before stirring it and grabbing a cookie and leaning back into the couch.

"So tell me whats wrong." Sasuke says while fixing his tea to his preferred liking's.

"Kyuubi is cheating on me." Itachi said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"What?! Kyuubi? As in Naruto's big brother Kyuubi? The same Kyuubi that would kill for you Kyuubi? There is no way that Kyuubi is cheating on you! How do you know?"

"His ex-bitch Suigetsu keeps calling the house and leaving messages saying what a wonderful time he had with Kyuubi at the club and when they can do it again."

"Oh Itachi your smarter than that! You know Suigetsu is a compulsive liar. Remember that's why you didn't like me hanging out with him when we were in college."

"Yeah you and your a little fucked up friends coming home every other weekend used to piss me off to no end. It's your fault that him and Kyuubi even ended up together! You just had to bring him when I told you that same weekend I was having friends over!"

"Hey don't blame me for Kyuubi and Suigetsu getting together! I didn't want to be home with you and your weird ass friends!"

"My friends are not weird! They're just different!"

"Yeah different my ass. Itachi you know that Kyuubi would NEVER cheat on you so why are you really here?"

"Damn you for knowing me so well, if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you than I will kill you slowly."

"Yeah whatever I've heard that one before. Now spill it!"

"I think Kyuubi is going to propose to me and I'm terrified..."

"Oh my god! Really? Why are you terrified? I thought Kyuubi was the one?"

"He is the one but just not the one right now. We just got together a year and a half ago he can't seriously thinking about marriage right now. I mean I love him with all my heart but I'm scared that I won't be enough for him. I'm not adventurous like Suigetsu, I don't think about having sex in public, or all that kinky shit they used to do. What if one day he wakes up and realizes that I'm boring and he can have so much more. Sasuke I wouldn't be able to take it if he left me."

"Oh sweety. He loves you more than you will ever know. He doesn't want all those things now that he has you. You are his everything and he wouldn't change that for anything else in the world. You are who he wants not Suigetsu or anyone else. Now get out of my house and go home to your man."

"But he's not there I kinda kicked him out..."

"You what?! Itachi what the fuck man! Why would you kick him out if you were going to come here? And why since you know damn well that he's not cheating on you?!"

"I was confused dammit! I don't even know where he went!"

"Well you better hope you didn't ruin your fucking relationsh-" Sasuke is interrupted by the 'Ding' signaling his phone receiving a new text.

_** From Gaara [: Kyuubi is at my house eating all my damn food, your brother better be on his way to get him. Or he will be devastated when he gets here and Kyuubi is dead .**_

"Well looks like he's at Naruto's house." Sasuke said while repling to the text.

_**To Gaara [: He's on his way... Thx man.**_

"Okay thanks Sasuke for talking some sense into me. I'm going to go get my man." Itachi says with a smile on his face, making his way to the door before running back and grabbing the rest of the cookies.

"Hey! I was going to eat those!" Sasuke yells after his brother who he can hear laughing as he hops into his car.

Itachi bags out of Sasuke's driveway and drives down the street intending to get to Naruto's house quickly.

"Siri call Kyuubi." Itachi says to his car's automated voice sysmtem that connects to his phone.

"Calling Kyuubi." Siri replied.

Itachi listened to the phone ring before finally getting to Kyuubi's voicemail.

"Hey You've reached Kyuubi if I'm not coming to the phone right now its because I'm too busy loving Itachi Uchiha. So fuck off and don't leave a message at the beep because I'll just delete it before I even here so don't even waste any time doing it." Kyuubi's voice can be heard throughout the car as Itachi comes to a stop at a red light.

"Siri hang up and call Kyuubi again."

"Calling Kyuubi."

"Hey you've reached Kyu-"

"Siri hang up."

"Call ended."

"Dammit he must have broken his phone again." Itachi says making a left turn.

As he continues to drive he sees a Best Buy sign in the distance, 'Hmm I wonder if I have enough time to stop.' he thinks glancing at the clock built into the dashboard. 'Its only 7 O'clock I don't think Best Buy closes until 9. Lets go to Best Buy.' Itachi quickly changes lanes to get closer to the turning lane that leads to the Best Buy parking lot. He exits the car and walks to the entrance of Best Buy after locking his doors.

"Hi welcome to Best Buy is there anything I can help you find today?" A boy, who couldn't possible be older than 20, with a Geek Squad shirt asked Itachi.

"Umm Yeah I need a new phone." Itachi replied looking the boy up in down not believing he was old enough to be apart of the 'Geek Squad'.

"Okay do you know what brand or carrier? We have Iphones, Samsungs, LGs."

"Which ever one is the biggest."

"Okay then that would definition be the Samsung. If you would fallow me over here to our Samsung display, I'll be more than happy to help you find the right phone."

"Okay thanks."

They begin to walk over to a table farther into the store that has a wall directly behind it that said "Samsung". On the table they were various phones in various sizes and colors. The geek squad boy led Itachi torwards a phone called the Samsung S5, "This is the newest phone released from Samsung. As you can see its a nice size and comes in various colors black, white, and gold. It has a top of the line camera and has a built in bluetooth and automated voice system."

"Great I'll take it in gold. I want it to be a T-mobile carrier and I already have a number for it.."

"Oh um sir that's not how it works you have to sign up for a two year contract to get it for the price listed, $259 or you have to pay they full $899 for the phone. And the case you selected is another $59 alon-"

"Do I look like I am struggling with money? Listen here kid I have more money than Best Buy will ever see in a life time. Do you understand? Or do I have to explain to your manager that you denied Itachi Uchiha what he wanted?"

"UCH..UCHIHA?! OH MY GOD sir I am sooo very sorry I will personally see to this purchase and you can have the case for free and um I'll throw in a free wireless bluetooth."

"That's more like it."

~TimeSkip~

Knock Knock Knock

"What? Oh its you. KYUUBI ITACHI IS HERE NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Gaara said after he opened the door to find said Uchiha at his door step.

"You don't have to be so loud." Itachi responded.

A loud Thump was heard upstairs followed by the sound of a door hitting the wall and heavy footsteps running down the stairs. Gaara instantly took three steps back and one to the left just in time for a large blur of white and yellow. He quickly left the room knowing they would need privacy. Itachi was tackled to the floor by a distraught Kyuubi, it was actually kinda funny seeing the all mighty Uchiha being thrown to the floor.

"Babe I'm so sorry about everything! I would never cheat on you. You are the best thing that ever happen to me and I would never do anything to ruin that! Baby please please please take me back. i'll do anything to prove it to you okay. Anything you want name it its yours." Kyuubi said stroking Itachi's hair as he lays on top of him.

"I want you to get off of me." Itachi replied annoyance in his voice.

"Oh shit Okay I'm Sorry!" Kyuubi said helping him up.

Itachi brushed off invisible dirt off his back befor turning towards kyuubi and grabbing his hand and leading them to the love-seat in the corner. He pushed Kyuubi down on the couch then climbed up on it after him and cuddling into Kyuubi's side and lacing there fingers couldn't bring his self to look him in the eye so he tucked his head right under Kyuubi's chin and let out a deep breath he didn't remember taking. He finally felt like he was whole again. The entire time Itachi is getting comfortable with his left hand in Kyuubi's right and his right arm around his middle, Kyuubi brings his left hand up behind Itachi's neck and starts playing with his hair waiting for Itachi to say something anything.

"Kyu I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating and for kicking you out. I know you would never cheat on me I was just affraid and needed to find a way to push you away."

"What were you afraid of?"

"I.. I know that you've been looking at um... engagement rings..."

"Oh um so you found out about that huh? Wait why would that scare you? You don't want to marry me?"

"NO! No I mean yes.. I don't know. I've never thought about marriage before and the idea of it freaks me out."

"So the thought of being with me for the rest of our lives freaks you out? I think you should leave." Kyuubi said detaching himself from Itachi and raising from the couch.

"Wait no Kyuubi can't we talk about this?!"

"What's there to talk about you don't want to be with me so now you need to leave. I'll come get my things this week." He said walking to the door and holding it open for Itachi.

"No we need to talk about this now!" Itachi said hysterically.

"JUST GO!" Kyuubi yelled and pointed out the door.

Itachi put his head down and slowly walked out of the door but before he fully crossed the threshold he turned around and looked at Kyuubi.

'I got this for you. I know how you tend to break them when your angry," Itachi said pulling out a box from his bag that Kyuubi didn't notice he even had, " its already set up all you have to do is turn it on."

Kyuubi grabs the box and opens it to find a brand new phone with a black case on it.

"Thanks I'll call you when I'm coming to get my stuff."

"Kyuubi please can we jus-"

"No can you just leave now."

"Okay. I'll call you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to just end it there lol but I just have to keep you guys interested! Oh and please excuse Itachi's OCCnes.<strong>


End file.
